Malloy
Malloy is a main character in the animated series Brickleberry. Malloy is one of the six characters in the main cast and the only one who is not human, rather he is a cute bear cub who was adopted by Woody as an infant. He has a taste for junk food, video games and destroying people's self-esteem. He is voiced by comedian Daniel Tosh, who created the show Tosh.0 on Comedy Central, the same channel that Brickleberry airs on. Both Daniel Tosh and Malloy use insult comedy, such as mocking real-life celebrities, as their main way of making humor. Infanthood When Malloy was born, many forest animals (including Moose Nazir) witnessed his birth, including a rabbit who touched his nose. Malloy's dad then crushed the rabbit to death and ripped it in half so that Malloy could eat the left half. Then, Steve being the incompetent idiot ranger he is, ran over Malloy's parents and accidentally killed both of them when he tripped over and fired a bullet at them (implying Steve didn't even bother to check his gun was set to safety on). The bullet went straight through both parents between their eyes, and so Steve took in Malloy and gave him to Woody, who assumed guardianship of the orphan cub. Description Malloy is a short faced bear cub that Woody has taken in as a pet and spoils to death. Woody lets Malloy play video games and eat junk food all day. Though he may be cute and cuddly, Malloy has a dirty mouth, a superiority complex, and a dash of narcissism. He enjoys putting down the rangers on a daily basis, especially Steve. Woody's purposes for keeping Malloy around are that after he attempted but failed suicide by gunfire from psychological stress his stress was relieved when Malloy came into his life and that Woody has nostalgia for the glory days of Malloy being sweet and nice when being a baby bear as explained in "Woody's Girl". This however completely contrasts from Malloy having grown up to the show's time where he has become an offensive bully towards Woody. Malloy really does nothing but play video games all day and eating junk food, which he is incredibly fond of. Malloy however has done work to make his own money throughout the show, such as being a lawyer (Crippleberry) and a fry cook (Write 'Em Cowboy). He enjoys pizza, fried chicken, burgers, fries, candy, buffalo wings, ice cream, chips, chocolate and corn dogs. In the episode "Welcome to Brickleberry", it is revealed that Steve had accidentally ran over Malloy's parents (then inadvertently shot them both in the head). Malloy would later find out that Steve was the one who killed his parents in "The Animals Strike Back". Malloy's usually a chatter box. When he's not being a SPITEFUL DICK! Malloy has absolutely no regard for moral values and does heavily illegal actions at a very frequent rate, which include partial shoplifting in "Welcome to Brickleberry", snorting cocaine in "The Comeback" and slander in "Woody's Girl". In "Scared Straight", Ethel complains that Woody NEVER disciplines Malloy, doing nothing more than gifting Malloy with presents, sugar and weapons. Woody claims that he believes he's a strict disciplinarian, like that time when Malloy said a dirty word and Woody counter reacted by cleansing his mouth out with a bar of chocolate. Malloy loves getting his paws on chainsaws, guns, flamethrowers and other peoples' cars to hijack them. Besides Woody, Malloy's malignant behavior can be blamed on all those violent video games he plays all day. Also, it's not wise to bully Malloy, unless you don't mind getting bear bites on your arm. He's not a people, he's a bear Malloy can be treated much better or much worse than a regular person would because since he is a bear, depending on the situation. One positive example was in "Trailer Park", when people weren't allowed to live at Bobby Possumcods and Bodean's trailer park but he could since he was "a bear, not a people". Negative examples include that Malloy wasn't being taken seriously as a fisher, a lawyer, a movie director, or a date for a human woman. Personality The racist, wise cracking, hilarious bear, stated very clearly that he is an atheist in the episode "Two Weeks Notice". When Steve asks him about God, he comes up a truthful remark about slavery, diseases, war, famine and all the horrible things happening today in the real world, then Steve disagrees, until Steve sees Connie Cunaman nude then he agrees that there is no god. As far as Woody is concerned, Malloy is a sweet, lovable bear cub, that could never hurt a fly. He also is very much a pessimist. Every time Steve or Ethel says something, Malloy is always there to say his remark, in hopes of destroying their self-esteem. Being a thief and a con artist, Malloy is depicted as skilled in the business world as well as manipulative and predatory, such as using Woody's gambling problem to harvest Woody's organs when he was unable to pay his debts to Malloy, and selling the rangers stuff in a garage sale. In "Trailer Park", he is visibly seen stealing cash from the rangers' wallets when the rangers were groaning in pain from a drone air strike that Woody as regular American had his own spy done, spy van and hidden cameras all around the park including in the bathrooms, then woody fires a drone missile at his own spy van and blows himself and the others up. Malloy is heavily into promiscuous content and attitude. In "The Comeback", he fulfilled his desires of being a film director and was very strict upon his pornographic project that would bring Woody's reputation back as "Rex Erection". In "Little Boy Malloy" he started male-stripping in a school stage play for Coilette, the girlfriend of a petulant boy who was bullying Malloy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Daniel Tosh